User talk:Thundergamer
Hi, Thundergamer, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Derple (Talk) 16:15, May 4, 2010 Yo I notice you have edited the Meat King party page But I have to say that the walkthrough has been screw up by you editing Are you planning to fix this? 13:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi - Yes, thank you for offering. I know a lot about Hitman having played all four games obsessively at some stage :) Would definitely like to be a sysop. I'm sure i can be a help around here. Station7 here Hey there, Thundergamer. Are you still online on Prison Break Wiki or are you on vacation?--Station7 15:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Um, could I be granted Sysop rights? I may not have many edits, but I know how to run a wiki and this place is (no offence) a mess. Also There aren't any blogs on the wiki, or at least any recent ones, so Recent Blog Posts is not needed in the side bar. Blinzy45 20:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) GIVE BACK MY ADMIN PRIVILEGES user:Dream Focus said: "He seems upset you deleted some character pages, stating he thought each character should have their own page". The KEYWORD thought is based on your preferences. Deleting other sysops based on this preference is very counterproductive. As seen on the "What's happening..." section at the main page, I left a note for ideas as to whether or not characters should have their own page and for feedback to be left at my wall. THIS DOES NOT MEAN DELETING THE PAGE "List_of_characters_in_the_Hitman_series" with which you selfishly did. There is so much information you can write about a certain character. Consequently, it masked much more sense for those characters to be on the page "List_of_characters_in_the_Hitman_series" than to have their own page. In addition some pages on those characters redirect to the "List_of_characters_in_the_Hitman_series" page. Deleting such a page will break those links. PLEASE GIVE BACK MY ADMIN PRIVILEGES --Thisismyusername 02:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You're my only hope Hey Thundergamer, here is Station7 and I have a very important question. Well on the Prison Break Wiki, I got Persian language. The only user who was at that time online is a Persian. What do you think of this?--Station7 20:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad we talk privately. I heard a moment ago that users can't do that. It's also very interesting that he has a brother who is also Persian. However he wasn't online. I think there's something with him. He's coming out Iran along with his brother and lives U.S. When I did write to him something, it was gone. Totally. Then I got Russain on my Community Central userpage. WTF is going on? Sorry for the WTF :) --Station7 21:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC)